


I Will Wait For You

by Of_Monsters_And_Phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hate, Self-Harm, VidCon, We The Kings, YouTube, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Monsters_And_Phan/pseuds/Of_Monsters_And_Phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Whitewright is a YouTuber. Not necessarily an incredibly famous YouTuber, although her and her friend Bridget Cowlton's channel has over three million subscribers. However, they're complete opposites - Bridget cares about looks and lipgloss, whereas Alice... well, doesn't. Nevertheless, they are best friends, and make videos together every few days.<br/>The other difference between them is Bridget's boyfriend, and Alice's lack of.<br/>Until they are invited to VidCon. There, they meet their idols, Dan and Phil.<br/>And get invited to their house.</p><p>  Might be bad language a bit later on.</p><p>  Will be a trigger warning at some point.</p><p>  Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! This is my first long fanfic. It's going to have eighteen chapters, plus a prologue and epilogue. The basic purpose of the story is to address a couple of issues in the Phandom. Feel free to express your opinion in the comments!

“Heya guys, it’s Alice. Today, I’m gonna do a mini-autobiography, kind of my YouTube origin story. Basically, the start of The Bridget and Alice Show, how myself and Bridget have come to make videos together. We decided to make them separately because our stories are very different. Uh, but you already knew that, ‘cause Bridget did hers the other day… okay!

“So, where to start? Well, I was born in York, England, and I lived there for almost nineteen years. I didn’t fit in in high school because I was ‘weird’ and ‘nerdy’. In fact, you could almost call it bullying, except for the fact that it didn’t bother me one bit.

“I began to make YouTube videos when I was in year 10 (grade 9 for our American audience), hoping to make some friends. I didn’t. I made exceptionally bad gaming videos for two years before quitting, as I wasn’t really having any fun, and I had literally ten subscribers.

“Okay, Sixth Form (again, grades 11 and 12). I began getting an interest in stop-motion animation, so I made another channel and started putting some short animations on it. They were actually fairly popular, and by the time I gave up on it – lack of ideas – I had a couple hundred subscribers.

“Now, University! I went to the University of Salford and studied animation. There, I met a girl my age called Bridget. She wanted to start making YouTube videos, and as I had some experience, I agreed to help her. Ultimately, we decided to make a channel together, and now, five years later, we have three million subscribers. blah blah blah, you’ve heard this before, Bridget told you guys yesterday.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. Don’t forget to subscribe to The Bridget and Alice Show for more, better videos in the future. If you liked this video show it, and go watch Bridget’s video here.

“Also, we’re going to VidCon – yay! – next week, and we’re going up on stage! So, if you want to come and see me being awkward and Bridget being not, or just want to meet some other YouTubers, come along and see them in person! I look forward to seeing all your beautiful, hopefully slightly weird faces. By the way, we’ll be filming our part, so you can see that on YouTube if you can’t make it to VidCon.

“Okay, that’s all, until next week guys, see ya!”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st chapter!! Dan and Phil will appear in the 2nd chapter, don't worry.

_One week and one day later._

I woke up, and then wished I hadn’t.

“Alice? You awake?”

I considered calling “No!”, but that would have ruined the illusion, so I sunk back into the covers and kept quiet.

“Alice, you need to get up now! We don’t want to be late!”

“Yes we do,” I murmured to myself.

The bathroom door flew open and Bridget stormed out. She was fully dressed in a short skirt and slightly revealing blouse. Her luscious blonde hair fell freely down her back, and her face was plastered in expensive make-up. Quickly, I shut my eyes.

“Alice.”

I was silent.

“Alice. For God’s sake. I know you’re awake.”

I sighed, and sat up.

“I’m sorry,” I said unhappily. I got out of bed and ran a hand through my hair.

“We have two hours to get there, Alice. Can you hurry up?”

“Yes, I can,” I replied. “Thirty minutes, I’ll be ready.”

Twenty five minutes of showering, hair drying and dressing ensued.

“Don’t you ever put on any make-up?” Bridget asked me.

“I’ll put some lip balm on or something on the way there,” I promised.

“Suits me, let’s get going.”

I didn’t move. “No. I don’t want to.”

Bridget laughed. “Okay, Alice.” She sat down on the bed next to me. “You’re nervous.”

“I’m only going on stage at VidCon in front of hundreds. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“You talk to millions of people almost every day, you know.”

“That’s different,” I told her. “I can’t see them then. I can’t see their judging eyes burning holes in my soul.”

“You have to come, okay?”

“Yes,” I said. “I know. I will.”

“Good.” She stood up. “Come on then.”

I groaned. “I quit YouTube. Forever. Tell the subscribers for me.”

“Alice…”

“Yeah, coming.”

 

*****

 

_One hour and fifty two minutes later._

“Bridget, please don’t make me, I don’t want to.”

“Alice, get out here now.”

“I really don’t want to.”

“You have literally ten seconds.”

“No, Bridget, there’s no way I can do this. I’m way too nervous.”

I was sitting on a chair in the Green Room at VidCon, with my heart thudding its way up my throat. I held my stomach.

“Alice, you have to come,” Bridget pleaded. “I can’t go up by myself. We can’t let them down.”

“I know.”

“So get up.”

I looked around at all the other Youtubers. The majority of them I vaguely recognised, but I was feeling way too sick to try to talk to them.

“Give me half an hour. I need to calm myself down first.”

“You don’t have half an hour! You have half a minute!”

I groaned, and hauled myself out of the chair. I smoothed out my dress and sighed. “Okay. Ready.”

Grabbing my arm, Bridget dragged me out of the room and to backstage. The stage was lit up with winking spotlights, blinding me.

“And now everyone, please welcome to the stage Bridget Cowlton and Alice Whitewright, also known as The Bridget and Alice Show!”

The audience erupted with massive cheers. A smile wound its way around my lips.

“Come on,” Bridget said. Together, we stepped out from behind the curtain and into the dazzling light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it says Chapter 2: Chapter One, I can't help it >~


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

_One second later._

Waving, Bridget and I meandered towards the two stools next to Lillian Smith, the presenter for this year’s VidCon.

“Hi girls, how are you feeling today?” she asked.

“Great,” Bridget said, at the exact same moment I said “Sick.”

We looked at each other.

“Fantastic,” Lillian said hastily. “So, this is your first time coming up on stage at VidCon. Is it nice to see them, guys?”

Cheers from the audience.

“Okay, so, we’re going to do a friendship test with you two, I’m going to ask you what the other’s favourite something is, and if you get most of them right, you are friends!”

And if we fail, we’re cast apart forever, I thought.

“Suits me,” Bridget replied. I smiled.

“Okay,” began Lillian, “Alice. What is Bridget’s favourite colour?”

I pretended to think, to kill a little time. “Hmm, it must be green. She demanded we paint our flat it.”

Laughing, Bridget confirmed that that was the answer.

“Okay, Bridget. What is Alice’s favourite animal?”

I fought the urge to yell the answer, but decided against it.

She bit her lip, then said tersely, “Otters?”

I nodded.

“Good, both right so far,” Lillian said. “Okay, Alice. What is Bridget’s favourite TV show?”

I genuinely had to think for a minute, before answering with EastEnders.

After that had been confirmed, Lillian asked, “Okay, Bridget. What is Alice’s favourite song?”

“Check Yes Juliet,” Bridget said immediately. “By We The Kings. She sings nothing else all day, every day.”

I blushed. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Then followed what seemed like an eternity of questions, before finally I was released from purgatory, and I escaped back to the comfort of the Green Room.

Bridget followed after me, gushing about how amazing it all was and how she hoped her hair had looked okay.

I seized my bottle of water and took a long swig. “My throat hurts,” I said.

“Did you enjoy it?” she asked.

“I guess. Once I got into it,” I answered truthfully.

“Well, I want to do it next year.”

“No!”

She laughed, then froze.

“Bridget? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Dan and Phil,” she hissed.

I swung around.

 

*****

_One second later._

Dan and Phil were lounging on the leather sofa in the Green Room, chatting. They looked like models. Their eyes flicked to and from the TV showing the stage. I felt suddenly self-conscious as I realised they’d watched us.

“It’s freaking Dan and Phil!” Bridget trilled. “Oh my God! Like, Dan and Phil! Right there.”

“Yep,” I said faintly.

“Go and talk to them!”

“No!” I gasped. “You!”

“Well…” Bridget looked gingerly at the couch. “Okay.”

“What?”

Bridget meandered over to the couch. Dan and Phil – _Dan and Phil_ – looked up at her.

“Oh hey,” Phil said. “Bridget Cowlton, right?”

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly. “And you’re Phil. And Dan. Hi.”

“Hello Bridget,” Dan replied, waving.

“Where’s your friend… what’s her name…” Phil scanned the room.

My heart sank a millimetre.

“A-amy? Amber?”

I thought I saw his eyes land on me for a second, but he looked away quickly. I bit my lip, and decided to come forward.

“Hey guys,” I said, leaning on Bridget. She wrapped her arm around me. “I’m Alice.”

“Oh yeah, THAT was it,” Phil said, slightly over-the-top. Dan gave him a look. I tried not to look offended.

“Yep,” Bridget said. “Did you see our show?”

“Yeah,” Dan responded. “It was funny. Are you going to watch ours?”

“I was planning on doing,” Bridget said, biting her lip. God, did she have to flirt all the time? I mean, sure, it was Dan Howell and Phil Lester, but she had a boyfriend, for goodness’ sake! She shouldn’t be trying to seduce them, I should. If I had enough confidence.

“Great,” Dan continued. Phil gave him a subtle jab in the ribs with an elbow.

“Hey, uh, we have to go on stage in a couple of minutes, but we were wondering if you wanted to come round our house some time? You live in London, right?”

“Yes!” I said immediately. Everyone’s eyes snapped to me. “Um, I mean, sure, we’d like that.” I nudged Bridget. “Right?”

Bridget was clearly trying to suppress a giggle. “Totally. Here’s my number.” She dictated it to Dan, who scrambled for his phone.

“Okay, thanks. So, when do you want to come round? Next, I dunno, next Thursday?”

“I think we can do then,” Bridget agreed. “Alice?”

My eyes flicked to Phil’s. He was smiling, but looking at Bridget. I smiled wryly. Of course.

“Uh, Bridget, don’t you have a date with Tom on that day? I could’ve sworn you wrote it on the calendar.”

Frowning, Bridget replied, “I don’t think so. I think I’m seeing Tom on the Wednesday.”

“Oh, my mistake.” I had achieved my purpose anyway. I looked at Phil again. His expression was unchanged.

Someone’s phone started chirping. “Oh, crap, we have to go on stage now,” Phil apologised. “We’ll see you next week though, yeah?”

“Certainly,” Bridget said.

“See ya," I said.

"Bye guys."


	4. Chapter Three

_One week and five days later._

“No, Bridget, don’t.”

“Come on, it’ll look nice.”

“No it won’t.”

Bridget was trying to persuade me to let her do my hair. I was refusing.

“Please?”

“No! Look, Bridget, I’ve been wearing my hair down, every single day, for years. I don’t want to stop now.”

I stared at myself in the mirror, my freshly washed hair hanging down by my shoulders. My hair was naturally chestnut brown, although I had gotten blonde highlights a couple of months ago. I honestly didn’t see what the problem was.

“Exactly!” she exclaimed. “You’ve been wearing your hair down for years. I you want to impress Phil, you have to change your looks.”

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. “Who said anything about impressing Phil?”

“Come on, you obviously have a crush on him,” Bridget said.

“Well, sure I do, but it’s just a celebrity one,” I argued, “like having a crush on Robert Pattinson. It’d be nice, but it’s never going to happen. It’s just a distant dream.”

“Except in your case, your ‘celebrity crush’ is in your city, and you’re going to his house in an hour. In your case, it isn’t a distant dream.”

I sighed. She had a point, I guess. I really did like Phil. Knowing I had a tiny chance with him made my stomach bubble with excitement. And I did want to impress him…

“Okay,” I groaned. “You can do my hair.”

“Yay!” Bridget squealed, like a little girl. “Oh my God, it’s going to be epic. Ugh, your highlights look awful.”

I wasn’t too hurt. They had been her idea.

“Oh gosh, what should I do? A bun? No, a braid! No, wait, a plait!”

“A plait?” I wrinkled my nose. “My hair’s way too short and thick.”

“Then it’ll have to be a short and thick plait,” she said firmly.

*****

_10 minutes later._

Bridget hurt. She tugged at my roots, and I felt like my very hair follicles were being ripped out of my skull.

Nevertheless, when it was done, the plait looked pretty good. It barely reached to the bottom of my neck. It was kind of messy, but I think that was the point. The blonde blended nicely with my brown hair. My layers framed my face.

“Nice,” I said appreciatively. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Bridget said, dusting off her hands as if she’d been cleaning the apartment  instead of doing some minor hairdressing. “Hey, you’re not going to wear that, are you?”

I looked down at my black jeans, red Converse and My Chemical Romance top. “Yeah, why?”

She tutted. “You can borrow some of my clothes.”

“No,” I said, rather over-aggressively. “No,” I repeated, softly. “I like my clothes. Besides, Phil likes My Chemical Romance.”

“Okay,” Bridget laughed. “Oh, sh–,” she continued, glancing at the clock. “We’re going to be late.”

“Oh damn, you’re right.”

“I wonder if Phil prefers punctual girls?”

We left the apartment giggling like drunk students.

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. Sorry it says Chapter 1: Prologue. And that in the future it will say stuff like Chapter 2: Chapter One. I can't help it. :)


End file.
